wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Brandon
Joseph Brandon is an American actor and former singer-songwriter. He is best known for his role in the Wiki Channel show James in Hollywood, where he portrays James Birchwood. Biography 2008-2011: Starting Out Joseph began his career when he was 7 and got cast in his community theater's production of The Jungle Book, though only as Wolf #2. He continued to do shows as ensemble including A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court, Alice in Wonderland, etc., until he finally got cast as the titular character in The Littlest Angel, before going back to ensemble with Willy Wonka, Jr. After that he auditioned for the PBS Kids show Abracadabra! and became an Abra-Kid, which he continued for two seasons. 2012-2013: Disney Channel and Wiki Channel After his first year of Abracadabra, Joe auditioned at Disney Channel's Open Call. However, they didn't contact him afterwards, and he continued Abracadabra! and community theater. Nutter Butter, the co-owner of the new Wiki Channel, saw him on Abracadabra! and asked him to audition for their second show, James in Hollywood. When Disney Channel heard, they asked him to audition for one of their upcoming shows. However, after they refused to give him a music career, he chose Wiki Channel over Disney, and got the role of James Birchwood. 2013-2014: James Birchwood, Nishan Gupta, and Future Plans Filming for James in Hollywood began in June of 2013. The first season was ordered for 26 episodes, and the show was renewed in November. He also started his music career when he performed a song he wrote, Gotta Be You, on James in Hollywood, and was given some tracks on Wiki Channel's album, Ready 2 Rock. In December 2013, he got cast as a voice role on High School Story: Nishan Gupta. He also filmed a crossover with The Aca-Girls in November. He is a well known Wiki Channel actor, but is more of a show actor currently. Joseph was dropped from Wiki Records on July 14, 2014. When asked about his feelings on being dropped, Joseph said,"It was a mutual decision. My new manager and I were very busy and had a lot to handle. Between James in Hollywood and some other personal reasons, my music career had to be put on hiatus. My schedule isn't as tight as before, so I'm kind of taking this time to relax a bit more. I might get back to music again, time will tell." He later announced his plans to leave Wiki Channel entirely in 2016. However, he confirmed that he would stay with James in Hollywood until it ended, and would also be continuing Lost in the Sun, his new movie, though he wasn't sure if it would continue or not. Filmography Discography Personal Life Brandon enjoys spending time with his friends and co stars in his spare time. His main charity is at the Los Angeles Orphanage, and he visits the children and distributes items monthly. His Chatter username is @TheJosephB. Trivia *He is one of Wiki Channel's first actors. *He was rumored to be dating Olivia Staton. However, they confirmed this was false in a Weebley. Category:Actors Category:Singers Category:Male Actors Category:Male Singers Category:Employed Actors Category:Males Category:DatNuttyKid's Actors